Menurutmu, Apa Kelebihanku?
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Molly Weasley selalu merasa tak percaya diri ketika berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tak memiliki kelebihan dibnadingkan sepupu-sepupunya. Untung saja ada Victoire -sepupu tertua keluarga Weasley yang selalu siap membantu.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan …

**Menurutmu, Apa Kelebihanku?**

Molly Weasley II berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar sementaranya di The Burrow. Inilah yang paling Molly benci dari liburan musim panas; menghabiskan separuh liburan musim panas di The Burrow. Itu adalah aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh _Grandpa _dan _Grandma_ Weasley. Jujur saja, menghabiskan liburan musin panas di rumahnya sendiri sambil ditemani beberapa buku tebal jauh lebih baik daripada menghabiskan liburan di The Burrow.

Bukannya Molly membenci keluarga besar Weasley, hanya saja ia selalu merasa minder –tidak percaya diri- bila sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki kelebihan sama sekali. Weasley terkenal dengan parasnya yang rupawan dan keberanian yang tak ada habisnya. Semua orang mengenal mereka sebagai keluarga yang sangat pemberani –berperang dan melawan Voldemort tanpa gentar-.

Sekali lagi, Molly berjalan ke arah jendela dan melongok ke bawah –taman The Burrow yang dipenuhi para sepupu-. Ia bisa melihat sepupu-sepupunya yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Rambut merah terlihat di mana-mana. Ada Teddy dan Victoire yang sepertinya sedang asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu, ada juga Dominique, Lucy, Rose dan Al yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Sedangkan kwartet Fred, Roxanne, Louis dan James sedang mencoba beberapa produk lelucon. Si kecil Lily dan Hugo juga tak mau kalah, mereka mengejar ayam-ayam dengan asyiknya.

"Hah … andai saja aku juga bisa bermain seperti mereka," ujar Molly lesu. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Mol, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya seseorang di luar,

"Masuk saja, Vic," jawab Molly. Ternyata itu adalah sepupunya –Victoire Weasley.

Victoire memasuki kamar dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Ada apa, Mol? Kulihat kau selalu murung akhir-akhir ini," ujar Victoire lembut.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Vic. Aku hanya merindukan buku-bukuku dan suasana rumah," jawab Molly sekenanya.

"Buku-buku? Kurasa banyak buku di sini, bila kau memang ingin membaca," jawab Victoire kalem.

"Err … tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pendam, Mol. Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau mau," tawar Victoire.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja, Vic." Molly memang keras kepala.

"Ayolah Mol, atau kau mau digelitiki?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Victoire mendekati Molly dan menggelitiki pinggang Molly.

"Ah, hentikan Vic, hahaha, ini geli, hahaha." Molly terus tertawa.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Mol," canda Victoire.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menceritakannya, haha."

Victoire berhenti menggelitiki Molly dan mulai menatap serius ke arahnya.

Victoire bertanya, "Jadi?"

Molly mulai bercerita, "Sebenarnya aku sedikit minder kalau sedang bergabung dengan kalian."

Victoire mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau keluarga kita terkenal dengan paras yang rupawan dan keberaniannya?" Victoire mengangguk.

"Aku merasa tak punya apa-apa dibandingkan mereka," lirih Molly.

Victoire tersenyum, ia mulai mengerti perasaan sepupunya yang satu ini. "Coba jelaskan padaku, apa tanggapanmu tentang para sepupu?"

"Menurutku, kau, Dominique dan Louis adalah Weasley yang rupawan. Kalian keturunan Veela," jelas Molly.

"Lalu?"

"Lucy, menurutku, walaupun dia tak sepintar aku, tapi dia adalah cewek manis yang membuat cowok-cowok gampang tertarik. Lagipula dia mandiri, Vic."

"Em-hm."

"Fred dan Roxanne apalagi. Mereka kan terkenal sebagai Weasler paling enerjik di Hogwarts!"

"Lanjutkan."

"Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Rose dan Hogo adalah Weasley paling cerdas."

"Aku tahu."

"Yang terakhir, sepupu Potter adalah yang paling hebat! Mereka rupawan, pemberani dan terkenal!"

"Oke, sudah?" Molly mengangguk.

"Molly Audrey Weasley, kurasa kau salah menilai dirimu sendiri," ujar Victoire.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Molly heran.

"Kau bilang kalau aku dan dua saudaraku itu rupawan. Tapi menurutku, kau juga sangat cantik, Mol," jelas Victoire panjang lebar.

"Kau bohong, Vic," kata Molly sambil menyeringai.

"Aku serius. Uncle Percy itu tampan, Mol. Dan kau mewarisi wajahnya!"

Oke, kali ini Molly mengakui kalau ayahnya memang tampan, dan kebetulan ia mewarisi wajah ayahnya. Tapi apa benar, dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya ini ia kelihatan cantik?

"Terus, kau bilang Lucy mandiri? Kurasa kau lebih mandiri. Kau adalah satu-satunya Weasley yang masuk Ravenclaw, tapi kau tak pernah menangis karena tak punya teman, 'kan?"

Benar juga.

"Lalu, kau bilang Fred dan Roxy enerjik? Oke, kau memang tak seenerjik mereka, tapi kau adalah Weasley yang paling jarang menangis, setuju?"

Setuju.

"Kau juga tak kalah cerdas dari Rose dan Hugo, Mol. Buktinya kau masuk Ravenclaw, benar?"

Aha!

"Dan terakhir, kau juga memiliki apa yang dimiliki para Potter. Terkenal? Tak ada Weasley yang tak terkenal, tentu. Rupawan? Sudah pasti. Pemberani? Tentu saja, kau yang paling berani beda dalam keluarga Weasley."

Entah kenapa semua kata-kata Victoire membuatnya sadar. Tak seharusnya ia merasa minder, 'kan? Setiap orang tentu saja memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan pencerahan, Nona Molly?" ujar Victoire sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Thanks_, Vic." Molly langsung memeluk Victoire erat.

"Lain kali, ceitakan semua masalahmu padaku, oke? Aku kan sepupu tertua di sini."

"Oke, Vic!" seru Molly ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Victoire.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap untuk bermain bersama para sepupu?"

"Aku siap!" Molly berseru penuh semangat.

Molly dan Victoire pun keluar dari kamar, menemui para sepupu yang langsung menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

**The End**

Halo semuanya, salam kenal… ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter. Aku harap kalian suka. Review?


End file.
